


Close Your Eyes

by Antar3s



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candles, Dates, F/M, Fluff, It's a normal day in Beacon Hills, Kisses, Picnics, lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: It's a rare, normal day in the town of supernatural and Stiles decides he'll take his girlfriend on a date.





	

It was one of the rare days in Beacon Hills when everything was normal. No wild Alphas running around, no evil dark Druids sacrificing innocent people. It was calm. 

So, after a while of thinking, Stiles decided he’d take his girlfriend, Lydia, on a proper date. He just had to come up with an idea for the perfect one. 

 

**To: Scotty, 10:00 am**

_**I need your help. I wanna take Lyds on a date, I just have no idea where to take her.** _

**From: Scotty, 10:01 am**

 

_**Take her to the outskirts of the city, on the cliff? Make a picnic? Idk man, you know I’m not good at this.** _

 

**To: Scotty, 10:02 am**

**_That’s actually a good idea. Thanks, Scotty._ **

 

**From: Scotty, 10:02 am**

 

_**Don’t call me that** _

 

Stiles laughed. He put his phone in his pocket and got to work.  ~~~~

* * *

 

‘’Where are we going?’’ They were driving out of the town, through the woods, in Stiles’s run down Jeep. _Seriously, how does that thing still work?_

‘’It’s a surprise.’’ Stiles smiled, taking his off of the road for a second to look at Lydia. He swore he fell even harder for her as he saw her smile in the dimly lit Jeep Only source of light being the moon and the lights of Roscoe. 

‘’You know I don’t like surprises.’’ She rolled her green eyes, but she had a smile on her face so Stiles knew she wasn’t actually annoyed with him. 

‘’You’ll like this one.’’ 

When they were just a couple of feet away from their destination, Stiles parked the Jeep and, after telling Lydia to stay inside, got out. He walked around to her side and opened the door for her, helping her out. 

‘’Always a gentleman.’’ With their hands interlocked, they started walking. 

* * *

 

‘’Close your eyes.’’ Stiles said, stopping and turning towards her just before the cliff was in sight. 

‘’Why?’’ 

‘’Just trust me.’’ He smiled and she closed her eyes. 

Stiles held Lydia’s hands tightly as he walked those few steps to the cliff.

‘’You can open them now.’’ It took a second for her to adjust to the light, but when she did, Lydia gasped. 

In front of her was a picnic blanket with a basket on top of it, but that wasn’t what made her gasp. It was the beautiful sight of Beacon Hills below them nad dozens of lanterns lined up between two trees above the picnic. There were also couple of candles all around the picnic, but they were not lit. 

‘’Stiles..you did this?’’ She asked, not taking her eyes off of the beautiful sight. 

‘’Yeah, you like it?’’ The way he was biting his lower lip showed that he was nervous. 

‘’I love it!’’ She jumped in his arms and kissed him. ‘’I love you.’’ 

‘’I love you, too.’’ 

* * *

Later, after they had eaten, they laid on the blanket, staring at the half-full moon and bright stars. 

‘’Thank you. No one has ever done something like this before.’’ 

‘’You’re welcome.’’ He kissed her lightly and pulled her closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of as I was falling asleep, hope you like it. Comments and kudos are always welcome <3   
> Find me on tumblr - http://figure-it-out1.tumblr.com/


End file.
